A Vamp Pains Halloween: The Curse of the Halloween Ghost
A Vamp Pains Halloween Special by Chaseisonthecase and SmokythePolicePup. Series: 'Vamp Pains (series) Summary It's Halloween! The pups excited to dress up and to trick or treat. Rocky decides to go scare Dean in his cave but when he gets there, he finds a strange necklace hidden deep of the cave. Being curious, Rocky takes it back to the Lookout to show Ryder. All of a sudden, the necklace stays attached to Rocky, and scary things start to happen all around Adventure Bay! A ghost starts terrorizing the whole bay unless Rocky and Chase find a way to reverse the curse or else it will be Halloween forever! Characters *Vamp Rocky *Chase *Dean *Ryder *Zuma *Marshall *Skye *Rubble ''More to be added Story Chapter One: The Necklace It was a cool October afternoon in Adventure Bay. The pups were really excited for that night was Halloween. Everyone was really eager to go and Chase decided to wake up Rocky so he could go trick-or-treating with him. Chase: Rocky! Vamp Rocky: *snoring hanging from the roof of his pup house* Chase: *Makes a small cut on his paw and holds it close to Rocky’s nose* Vamp Rocky: *sniffs* Mmmm breakfast! *opens his eyes and flies to Chase’s paw and feeds* Chase: Hey Rocky it's Halloween! Vamp Rocky: It is? *yawns* Feels more like Christmas with how much colder it’s gotten this month. Chase: Well I’m going as …*Changes* Can you guess? Vamp Rocky: Roadkill? Chase: Try again Vamp Rocky: An amputated fox? Chase: One last guess Vamp Rocky: My dinner? Chase: Foxy! From that restaurant across from Mr. Porter’s. Vamp Rocky: That place is creepy! Especially after I’ve heard all those stories about that place. Chase: I think it’s cool plus I like the Foxy character though it’s been deactivated …..anyways what are you gonna be for Halloween? Vamp Rocky: I’m not sure! I was asleep when you guys went shopping for costumes and I think my viking costume doesn’t fit me anymore. Chase: Why not ask Dean? Vamp Rocky: Okay, wanna come? Chase: I can’t i need to help Ryder with the decorations Vamp Rocky: You just want to see Skye, right? Chase: Bye! *Leaves* Vamp Rocky: He’s totally crushing on her! *flies to Dean’s cave* Soon Rocky arrives to Deans cave Vamp Rocky: *sees Dean sleeping* He’s sleeping! Time for a little scare! *flies up next to Dean* Dean: Zzz Vamp Rocky: *screams supersonically in his ear* HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! Dean: Zzz Vamp Rocky: *screams* WAKE UP!!!! Dean: Zzz What Rocky doesn't know is that Dean has ear plugs on his ears Vamp Rocky: Hmm… ear plugs? Why would he need those if he lives alone? Dean: Zzz Vamp Rocky: *pulls out the ear plugs* HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Dean: Ack!*Falls down* Ugh….zzz Vamp Rocky: *flies down to him* Hehehe silly bat! Soon something shiny gets caught in Rocky’s eye Vamp Rocky: Ooo shiny object! *flies to the back of the cave* As he approaches he sees a faint glow underneath a large rock Vamp Rocky: Does Dean have a night-light? *uses his vampire strength to lift the rock* Hmm... He sees an ancient themed necklace with gold on the sides with a dark black pearl on its center with some strange writing on the sides Vamp Rocky: Wonder what it say. Rocky decides to take it back to the Lookout to have Chase or Ryder look at it to see what the text mean. Vamp Rocky: *puts it around his neck* Since Dean is still sleeping, I’m flying home! *flies back to the Lookout* Chase: Hi Rocky! Arrrgh hehe the pups are ready to trick or treat are you ready? Vamp Rocky: I don’t have a costume still. Chase: Maybe you can dress up as my parrot? Vamp Rocky: Will that fit over my wings? Chase: We can make it from the colored feathers and some stuff we can find on your recycle truck Vamp Rocky: Green Means Go! *turns into his pup form and runs to his pup house* Chase: Strange it's starting to get foggy *Follows Rocky* Vamp Rocky: That’s spooky! *digs in his pup house for some feathers* Chase: Oh i found an old parrot toy with a hollow beak! *Breaks it apart* Vamp Rocky: How will I get candy with a beak over my mouth? Chase:Well we collect it then eat it later Vamp Rocky: Okay! I hope no one is giving out healthy food or candy corn. I don’t like those. Chase: I love caramel apples! Vamp Rocky: I know! hehehe Help me put this costume on! *turns into a bat* Chase: hey its almost like im stuffing you into a costume *Helps rocky put the beak and body glue the feathers* Vamp Rocky: These better come off. Chase: They will in a few hours Vamp Rocky: Good! how do I look? Chase: Good just try acting like a parrot Vamp Rocky: *parrot sounds* Like that? *sits on Chase’s shoulder* Chase: Parrots can mimic people not just sounds hehe Vamp Rocky: Parrots can mimic people not just sounds hehe squawk! Chase: Ha ha very funny! Vamp Rocky: Ha ha very funny, squawk! Chase: I’m a dummy! Vamp Rocky: Chase is a dummy! Squawk! Chase: Hey! Vamp Rocky: Hahahahahaha! Chapter Two: The Fog Chase: Let’s go it’s so foggy, I can barely see the Lookout Vamp Rocky: I can’t fly in this fog! Chase: Then stay with me i think i see the lookout Vamp Rocky: I see nothing! How do vampires feed in this weather? Chase: I don't know echo something? Vamp Rocky: Never used it since I’m not blind. Chase: Try Vamp Rocky: *lets out a loud screech* Hmmm….that way! *flies into the fog* Chase: *Follows* Vamp Rocky: *screeches* Almost there! *flies into the Lookout door* Rubble: *looks at Rocky* Nice bat decoration! It looks kinda like a parrot too. Chase: *Enters* Ryder: Chase, can you scrape Rocky off the window? Chase: Sure *Scrapes Rocky off* Vamp Rocky: zzz Chase: *Shakes Rocky* Vamp Rocky: Huh? Chase: Ryder why is it so foggy the weather man said a clear night with a full moon view Ryder: I have no idea, this is strange! Vamp Rocky: Look at my cool necklace I found in Dean’s cave! *shows off his necklace* Chase: Hmm? you found that in Dean’s cave? Vamp Rocky: Yeah! I can’t figure out what it says! Soon Ryder’s Pup Pad rings Ryder: Ryder here! Mayor Goodway: Ryder there has been …..strange things happening ….. Ryder: Like what? Mayor Goodway: Well…. let's say Chickaletta is floating in mid air…. also some books… Ryder: That’s strange! Anything else happening? Mayor Goodway: It’s the lights are starting to flicker… Ryder: Hmmm Soon Ryder’s Pup pad Beeps again from Mr Porter, then Farmer Yumi, then Katie, even Captian Turbot. Ryder: So many emergencies! Soon they all stop at one and static comes then the lights go out Marshall: What happened to the lights? Rubble: A...and the calls? Vamp Rocky: Cool! I love the dark! Chase:Cause you have a dark soul? Vamp Rocky: Hahaha very funny! Chase: heh Ryder: I lost signal from everyone ..? Skye: What are we going to do Ryder? Ryder: Hmm Skye lets go check on the windmills and the cell towers maybe you can fly high enough away from the fog Skye: Okay! Lets take to the sky! Ryder: Everyone else stay here alright Chapter Three: The Pirate Ghost Marshall: *Whispers* Maybe we can get Rocky finally zuma. Zuma: *Whispers* Totally Dude! Skye: Don’t forget to lock up Marshall and Zuma so they don’t hurt Rocky! Chase: I got an idea (Pup cuffs them) Zuma: *frustrated* Dude! Marshall: But do i have to be cuffed with zuma? *Trips* Zuma: Whoa! *falls over with Marshall* Grrrrr…. Marshall: Sorry! Chase: Now stay *Places Rockys on zumas head* Vamp Rocky: Don’t leave me here with them! Chase: Don't worry they can't even move their paws the worse they could do is head bump each other to try to hit you Vamp Rocky: *whimpers* Chase: (Pets him) here have a cracker! Vamp Rocky: Squawk! Hehehe Marshall: Grrr Soon Skye and Ryder leave as the pups wait for their faithful leader to return Ryder: Skye do you have any clear skies above? Skye: It’s a little hard to see in this fog! Whoah! *dodges a seagull* Ryder: Im close to the windmills Skye: I need to land Ryder! Ryder: Alr…Skye?.....Run…. Skye: Why? There was no response Skye: Hello? Ryder? Hello? She then sees a faint being in the fog Skye: Hello? Are you lost? she sees a faint transparency on him a pirate hat with some holes worn down pirates jacket and a deep breathing sound Skye: Sir? *approaches him* the figure slowly turns around and looks at skye then starts chasing her Skye: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs away* Soon Skye approaches the lookout Skye: Help!!! Chase: Skye? (Pushes the lookouts doors open barely enough for skye to fit) Skye: There…...there was someone chasing me!! Chase: Wait where is Ryder? Skye: I lost him in the fog… Rubble: Who was chasing you? Skye: Looked like a pirate. Chase: Really? Skye: Yeah, he scared me! Marshall: Guys…. ? Zuma: What’s up dude? Marshall: Points to a figure in the glass doors* Skye: Ah!!! It’s him! Rubble: M...m...maybe hes nice? Skye: Don’t open it! Vamp Rocky: Want me to take a look at him? Chase: No Rocky… lets try to talk to him….. Vamp Rocky: Why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea? Rubble: H...hi mr...pirate guy… ?: (Writes in the glass door) Rocky…. Vamp Rocky: *gulps* Chase: Why did he wrote your name Rocky? Vamp Rocky: I don’t know… Chase: What did you do? Vamp Rocky: I...I don’t know! Chase: Wait where’s Marshall and zuma? Vamp Rocky: Are...Are they going to try to kill me again? Chase:Marshall? Zuma? Vamp Rocky: Yeah! Chase:I don't think they’re here… Vamp Rocky: Where could they be? Chase:well I can tell you one thing Vamp Rocky: What? Chase:they must be somewhere other than here! Vamp Rocky: But where? Chase: i dont know ... ?:(writes in bold letters) ROCKY Vamp Rocky: How did the pirate know my name? *trembling* Chase:hmm... rocky? Where did you got that necklace? Vamp Rocky: Oh this? I got it from Dean’s cave! Chase: And where from deans cave? Vamp Rocky: Underneath a rock. I found it after scaring Dean unconscious! Chase:Seriously? Rocky i think you caused this ..... Vamp Rocky: How? Chase:that necklace... take it off quick! And give it back to that pirate ! Vamp Rocky: *tries to take it off and panics* It...it won’t come off! Chase:let me try *pulls hard* Vamp Rocky: Owww! That hurts! Soon the glass breaks ?:argh.... Skye: AHHHHHH!!!! *runs to the elevator* Chase:there's no power.... Run to the back door! (Grabs Rocky ) Vamp Rocky: Don’t let me die!!! *whimpers* Chase:your already dead ! *runs with Skye and Rubble* Vamp Rocky: Still, I don’t want to go with him!. Chase: (pants) where should we go its foggy....*trips * ow .. Vamp Rocky: Whoah! *falls off Chase’s shoulder and into the fog* Chase? Where are you? Chase:use your eco bat thing! Chapter Four: The New Target Vamp Rocky: Echolocation? Chase:yeah Vamp Rocky: *lets out a high-pitched screech* Uh….Chase? Chase:yes? Vamp Rocky: There is something in front of me….and it’s not you! *shakes in fear* Chase: Rocky get back to me fast… Vamp Rocky: I’m too scared to move! Chase:(sniffs to get him and swallows him in his mouth and runs with skye and mumbles) where is rubble? Rubble: *in the distance* AHHHHHHH!!!! Chase:Rubble! Vamp Rocky: *from inside Chase’s mouth* Leave him! Just run! Chase:i just can't leave him he's the youngest! Vamp Rocky: He’s lived a full life! Just go! Chase:unlike you he has a life ! Vamp Rocky: *pops out of his mouth and stares into his eyes* Look into my eyes! Chase:*mind controlled* ...... Vamp Rocky: Leave Rubble! It’s what he wants! Chase:leave Rubble ....(runs again with skye) Vamp Rocky: *flies alongside Chase* Skye: Where are we running to? Chase:*shakes his head* huh ? What happened to rubble? Vamp Rocky: I think he died Rubble: *in the distance* I’m okay! Vamp Rocky: Nevermind Chase:why did we ever left him?! Vamp Rocky: I don’t know ?:(slowly appears in front of Rubble as more fog surrounds him) Rubble: Guys? HELP!!!!!!!! Chase:Rubble?! Soon Rubble was gone out of sight Skye: Poor Rubble! Vamp Rocky: Oh great! Now who will be my servant? *pouts* Chase:Rocky! (Stares at him angrily) Vamp Rocky: What? All I do is make him feed me his blood and to rob a few banks so I can buy a solid gold pup house. Chase:you better be joking on that second part! Vamp Rocky: Right… Of course I am! hehe Chase:grrr Skye: Guys? It’s still very foggy! We gotta get out of here! Chase:Let’s go to Mr. Porter’s! Skye: Which way is that again? *bumps into Chase* Chase:(sniffs) this way! (Walks) Skye: *Starts walking but soon disappears* CHASE!!!!!!!! Chase:Skye! Nooooooooooo! Vamp Rocky: You love her!!! Chase:No! I just care for her! Vamp rocky: Sure…. Chase:(enters Mr. Porter’s) Mr. Porter: Hey Chase! What are you doing out here by yourself? Chase: Oh good, you’re still here I thought that pirate got to you after Ryder lost communication from you Mr. Porter: Pirate? Chase: yea... it took the rest of the paw patrol… Mr. Porter: That’s terrible! Alex: Hey Grandpa! A pirate is telling me to come outside! Chase:dont! ?: *knocks at the glass waving Chase over* Chase:Rocky? Please dont tell me your hiding inside me… ?: *holds up an unconscious Vamp Rocky* *writes in red on the glass* You’re Next! Chase: *gulps* ?: *scratches at the door* Chase:Wait, where is Rocky’s medallion? It is then Chase remembers picking Rocky up in his mouth in the fog. He then realizes that he swallowed the medallion which meant he became the new target. ?: *hitting the glass with his hook* Mr. Porter: We gotta get out of here! *leaves with Alex* Chase:(runs) ?: *breaks through the glass door and chases Chase* Chase:(runs outside) ?: *slowly catching up to Chase* Chase:(runs into deans cave) Dean: zzz ?: Argh! *catches up to Chase* Chase:Dean help! Dean: *snores* Chase: (Picks him up and makes a cut in his paw) Dean: *sniffs* Breakfast already? Chase:help!!! Dean: *sees the Pirate* Who’s that? A friend? Chase: oh just a friend who is gonna maybe enslave me for the rest of my life Dean: What kind of friends do you hang around? Chase:im kidding! Rocky took a collar from somewhere here Dean: You mean the Medallion of the Ghost Pirate? Chase:yeah and i accidentally swallowed it! Help! Dean: How? Chase: he seems he wants it back... as he's sharpening his hook..... Dean: I got it! I’ll go inside you to retrieve it! Just keep him distracted! Chase:he's tying me up just hurry! Dean: *crawls in his mouth* Just hold him off! ?: *finishes sharpening his hook as he stares with a devilish grin as he gets ready to claim his next victim* Chase:(gulps) Dean: *from inside Chase* How’s it going? Chase:nothing much he's testing my flesh to see how deep to cut… Dean: Well I shouldn’t be that much longer! Soon dean sees chases beating heart Dean: So…..much….blood! *drools* Chase:dean don't you dare! Dean: So tempting but I guess I’ll hold off! *continues down to the stomach* He sees kibble,stomach acid, bits of bacon, a rubber duck and the necklace. Dean: A Rubber duck? Really? Chase: I was a puppy when i did that! Dean: Right… Chase: Do you see the necklace!? Dean: Yup it’s around the rubber duck’s neck Chase: Get it out! Now Dean: *Pulls it up Chase’s body but stops at the heart* Ohhh so juicy-looking Chase: Dean…. wait the pirate is now tak…..*gets ducked tapped*(Mumbles) Dean: What? Speak up! Chase: (Passes out) Dean: Hello? *climbs up to the mouth* Open your mouth please! Chase: Zzz '''To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Howling/Vamp Pains Category:Chaseisonthecase/RockytheEco-pup Collab Category:Collaboration Category:Halloween Category:Specials Category:Halloween Special